


Марафон

by Noctis_Karell, Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Kink, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Они не дотерпели до кроватиПримечание: мат, вынужденный вуайеризм, элементы эксгибиционизма, частичный эксаудиризм, намеки на кандаулезизм и триолизм





	

**Author's Note:**

> От авторов: дело было вечером, делать было нечего(с) Одно сплошное баловство, ни грамма серьёзности.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную битву на дайри.ру в 2012 году  
> Бета: Mritty, вычитка ~Lundi~

Они буквально втаскивают друг друга за порог, не размыкая рук, путаясь в одежде и неловко, суетливо крадя поцелуи.  
Вжикает молния на куртке, а затем на толстовке Наруто, мягкая футболка сминается под пальцами. Итачи вдавливает его в ворох одежды, висящей в стенном шкафу прихожей, — на них сыплются шарфы, перчатки, что-то ещё. Наруто издаёт сдержанный смешок, обхватывает Итачи за плечи, сжимая под полами пальто его бёдра своими. Балансировать, как стриптизёр на шесте, неудобно, и он опускается на полку — доска жалобно трещит под весом.  
— Сволочи! Входную дверь закройте!  
Прикусив жадный улыбчивый рот, Итачи не глядя вскидывает руку в сторону, затворяя дверь. Сквозить тут же перестаёт, на пол тихо хлопается пальто. Наруто зарывается пальцами в пепельно-чёрные волосы, тяжёлые и влажные от идущего на улице снега, оглаживает спину другой рукой, прослеживая ладонью рельеф мышц и лопаток. Сквозь тонкий кашемир свитера льётся тепло тела, и Наруто тянется к нему, голодно ловит губами.  
Озябшие пальцы Итачи забираются под его майку, и живот дрожит от касаний, сначала невесомых, потом уверенно-знающих, от которых охота скулить сквозь зубы и сдирать одежду с Итачи. Яростно высвободившись из верхней одежды, Наруто цепляется за ремень джинсов. Смотрит шалыми, тёмными в полумраке коридора глазами и сползает вниз. Сладковатый аромат талой воды и табака становится чётче, примешивается терпкая нота выделанной кожи. Наруто втягивает носом воздух, когда Итачи дотрагивается до его лица ладонью, сверкает белозубой улыбкой и развратно проводит языком по металлической бляхе. Руки при этом сжимают бёдра Итачи, с нажимом, бесстыдно гладят их с внутренней стороны сквозь плотную ткань и между ног.  
— Это обязательно делать в коридоре? — слегка гнусаво из-за заложенного носа бурчит Саске, возникая на пороге комнаты как раз в тот момент, когда Наруто почти добрался до показательно топорщащейся от стояка ширинки.  
— Скройся, будь добр, — бросает Итачи через плечо и вновь сосредотачивается на Наруто, и не думающем тормозить.  
— Сложно было вещи нормально повесить?  
Саске, ни капли не стесняясь, проходит мимо них и демонстративно вешает пальто на вешалку. Он раздражён. Температура и отсутствие возможности нормально дышать носом не способствуют хорошему настроению, а то, что оно замечательное у этих двоих, лишь усугубляет ситуацию.  
— Мы заняты, Са-аске... — Лицо у Наруто сосредоточенное донельзя: то ли он пытается не заржать, то ли — не дать другу затрещину и вытолкать взашей. Потому что если тот начинал комментировать... туши свет, бросай гранату. А трахаться очень хочется, они всю дорогу от аптеки терпели.  
Ширинка наконец поддаётся, и руки в волосах знакомо сжимаются, мягко давят на затылок.  
— Чёртовы кролики. Где мои таблетки?  
— В кармане, — выдыхает Итачи ослабшим голосом, когда Наруто, облизнувшись, берёт в рот.  
— В пальто и куртке нет.  
— В кармане... джинсов… глупый маленький бра-ат!..  
Рука Саске бесцеремонно лезет шариться по карманам. Наруто, прыснув, отпускает Итачи, возмущённо и со смехом вскрикивает:  
— Ублюдок!  
— Колеса, или секса не будет, — безапелляционно гундосит Саске в ответ. — И слюни подотри.  
— О боги, — стонет его брат, прикрыв глаза. Тянет Наруто за ворот майки вверх:  
— Наруто-кун, идём в комнату.  
И, выдернув у него из заднего кармана джинсов блистер, кидает младшему.  
— Уроды.  
— Саске, завидовать нехорошо! — доносится уже из гостиной.

— Это нас он призывает к порядку, — Итачи усмехается, рассматривая диван. Одного взгляда хватает, чтобы понять: пол подойдёт куда больше. По крайней мере, на нем нет горы бумажных платков, свалки dvd-дисков и огрызка яблока, торчащего между подушками.  
Наруто принимает решение быстро — стаскивает скомканный плед, ютящийся бесформенной кучкой на самом краю, в несколько быстрых, резких движений расстилает его на полу и, лукаво улыбаясь, тянет на него Итачи.  
— Во приспичило-то.  
Саске замирает на пороге, таращась на них немигающим взглядом. Как удав на кроликов.  
— Пош-шёл на хрен, — шипит Наруто, внутренне ёжась под таким пристальным вниманием.  
— Вообще-то, у вас есть спальня, — в голове Саске уже начинает созревать коварный план мести, — а я собирался смотреть кино.  
— Потом посмотришь. — Итачи лихорадочно шарит руками по соблазнительному телу под ним. Ему жарко, одежда кажется до невозможности лишней, и у Наруто так призывно пульсирует голубоватая венка на шее. Меньше всего на свете ему хочется обращать внимание на младшего брата, который...  
— Я сейчас смотреть буду.  
...который за тот момент, пока Итачи был отвлечён, переместился из дверного проёма на диван.  
— Порнуху, — довольно добавляет Саске.  
Но его слова игнорируют. В сторону дивана-канапе планируют футболка и трусы, джинсы впечатываются в широкий бок и залетают под столешницу. Обнажённый Наруто нетерпеливо всхлипывает, запрокинув голову и сжимая свой член у основания, пока Итачи раздевается, когда к его голосу присоединяются чужие.  
— Твою ж...  
— Саске... — застрявший головой в свитере Итачи произносит имя так ласково и мягко, что Наруто передёргивается и даже возбуждение его чуть-чуть отпускает.  
Вид у Саске обескураженный. Кажется, он не ожидал, что на телевизионном канале, выбранном наугад, будут идти потрахушки.  
Медленно стянув свитер с головы Итачи, Наруто смотрит на него жадно и немного растерянно. Встрёпанный, возбуждённый и раздражённый Итачи вызывает противоречивые чувства. Хочется ебаться до чёрных пятен в глазах, хочется его обнять и гладить по волосам, плечам и рукам, хочется горячего чая, потому что у Наруто в кроссовках замёрзли ноги...  
Игнорируя вопли с экрана, Итачи с холодной решимостью расстёгивает ремень и вытаскивает его из шлёвок.  
— Выдеру, — обещает брату.  
На живот Наруто плюхается тюбик с любрикантом:  
— Взятка. — Саске недобро и саркастично ухмыляется.  
— Я тебя выебу, — рычит Наруто, хватая смазку и выдавливая её себе на пальцы. От поплывшего чёрного взгляда напротив его самого ведёт, холодный гель заставляет мышцы сжаться, но успокаивающее поглаживание по бедру и короткий поцелуй в колено помогают расслабиться и отвлечься. Итачи закидывает ноги Наруто себе на плечи, мучительно-дразняще ведёт головкой члена между ягодиц и толкается внутрь, старательно не смотря в сторону брата.  
— Аа, блядь, наконец! Да-а-а...  
— Oh, yes! Yes, baby, yes, oh, a-ah, fuck me. Yes, yes... — вторит ему телевизор.  
— А-лли-луйя-я! — нараспев стебётся Саске, вжившийся в роль мстителя.  
— Кабельного... телевидения... у нас теперь не будет, — чуть задыхаясь, цедит сквозь зубы Итачи  
— О нет, ты разбил мне сердце, — Саске достаёт из груды салфеток ту, которая почище, и громко сморкается. — У вас что, вместо камасутры немецкая порнушка была? Вы уны-ылые.  
— Блядь! Да свали ты уже наконец! — Наруто вскидывается и лоб в лоб сталкивается с Итачи. Тот, издав непонятный звук, утыкается ему в плечо. Перед глазами Итачи пляшут искры, пострадавший лоб пульсирует болью, а Наруто судорожно зажимается. На мгновение даже кажется, что секс теперь ему будет только сниться, поскольку трахаться станет резко нечем.  
Они замирают, забыв и о воплях с экрана, и о Саске, злорадно скалящемся с дивана.  
Наконец, рвано выдохнув, Наруто расслабляется, а Итачи поднимает голову, заглядывая тому в глаза. Взгляд у Наруто упрямый и почти стальной. Итачи понимает его без слов. Брату так просто проиграть нельзя.  
Азарт подхлёстывает унявшееся было возбуждение, и Итачи, наплевав на уже ощутимую шишку и прилетевший ему по заднице огрызок, начинает вколачиваться в Наруто.  
— А я уж думал, что вы там заснули, — Саске разваливается на диване, подперев голову рукой. — Не советую, кстати. Через... — он бросает взгляд на часы, — через семь минут должна прийти Сакура.  
— Я космос, мне срать, — в один голос выдают они и начинают жадно целоваться.  
Саске морщится, брезгливо ворошит горку сопливчиков под тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание с пола и влажные непристойные звуки. От брата, двигающегося перед глазами туда-сюда, укачивает и кружится голова. Или это всё ещё температура?  
Растянувшись на простыне, голосом комментатора спортивных репортажей Саске заводит:  
— Та-ак, дело пошло, — глумится он, — давай-давай, так держать!  
— Заткнись!  
Но тот заводит ещё громче:  
— Наши ебуны, простите, бегуны, наконец вырываются на финишную прямую, и-ии!..  
Из телевизора доносятся уже не слова, а бесконечное «а-а», звучащее на одной ноте.  
— Кто же придёт к финишу первым? Следите за нашим марафоном!  
Раскинувшись на пледе, Наруто громко стонет, активно надрачивая свой член, героиня фильма срывается на крик, Итачи запрокидывает голову, проглатывая собственный стон, и замирает, когда напряжение в паху выплёскивается и накрывает душной волной оргазма. Наруто кончает следом, забрызгивая густыми белыми каплями живот.  
— Ур-ра-а! — Саске резко вскакивает, возвышаясь над взмокшей от такого спринтерского забега парочкой, пытающейся отдышаться. — Победителем становится...  
— Убью, — сипит Итачи.  
— Выебу во все дыры, — сорвано хрипит Наруто в унисон.  
— Нет, давай наоборот.  
Отпустив истерзанный зад, Итачи медленно поднимается на ноги. Саске видит в его глазах свою смерть. Или что похуже.  
Звонок в дверь заставляет вздрогнуть всех. В повисшем молчании отчётливо слышно весёлую музыку из рекламного ролика, и больной, успевший даже испугаться, безмятежно улыбается.  
— А вот и Сакура.  
Звонок повторяется, и следом за этим Итачи с Наруто начинают судорожно собирать свои вещи.  
— Тебе повезло, говнюк, — угрожающе скалясь, произносит тот, выскакивая из комнаты с ворохом одежды в руках.  
— Но это только пока, — добавляет Итачи, исчезая в том же направлении, что и Наруто.  
— Напугал ежа голой жопой! — кричит вслед Саске, созерцая поджарую задницу своего брата, и идёт открывать дверь.  
— Саске-кун, как ты себя сегодня чувствуешь? — с порога спрашивает Харуно.  
— Замечательно.  
Он не врёт и искренне рад видеть Сакуру. Но слова благодарности подыскивать не собирается. Она — врач, и спасать жизни — её прямая обязанность.


End file.
